clicktubeballsfandomcom-20200214-history
W1LLAN1Aball
'''The Free Republic of Styrkuria W1LLAN1Aball '''is a sovereign state and a unitary presidential constitutional republic in northern Iceland, Its capital and largest city is Akureyriball. W1LLAN1A is the founder of The International World Unionbrick (IWUbrick). With about 1.032 billion inhabitants, she is the most populous nation among the member states. After the American Republic, she is the second most popular human migration destination. W1LLAN1Aball is often portrayed as an overly hard-working and popular countryball. Her national day is on February 8th, and her Zodiac sign is Aquarius. V1N1R (Friends) UNSrawr - We were married since the collapse of SovScan. He's my favorite husband as well! But i want to divorce you! Ozis Giniaball - Hi Anti-Alcoholic friend! Thanks for the Tampere-style mustamakkara yuo of bringings to me! It tastes delicious (even with lingonberry jam)! Also, I hate Schmidtism. Tommaraniaball - Ayeee I like yuor TPOP music! I can't stop listening to it with my earphones! And TAKK yuo for hating on that pedophile. IWUbrick - My son, i remember the day we lost yuor sister, hopefully yuo won't die like her. Munting Ilogball - My daughter asked him if he can go to my house and he agreed. And when he came in, he looked very handsome! Anyways, I still of like yuo. why did yuo have to kill yuorself?? Mesopathiaball - Hey! Do you know me? I am your trade buddy! Your president just visited in my clay in March 2019, and it's very memorable! Judeacube - I respect jews in my land, plus i like your PM. North Rizaliaball - My president was born in your clay, i will try help you from becoming a dictatorship, plus he won the world cup this year. Central Rizaliaball - A good friend and a good commie. South Rizaliaball - Another great friend, we both are secular and we trade iron. Broncaniaball - Rich friend who is on my side, but please be more democratic. New Valeball - I helped him revolt against that pedo, plus i love RWBY. HLUTL3US (Neutral) Soviet Scandinaviaball - My grandfather and father when I was an SSR, but WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ABUSE ME BY TAKING ALL MY FOOD FROM ME?! ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE A DOG?! HOW DARE YOU!!! THAT'S THE REASON WHY I DECIDED TO BECOME INDEPENDENT WHEN YOUR GREAT LEADER DIED! I still allow your old currency in my clay tho... Islamic Republic of Lebanonball - I don't hate you, but WHY DO YOU HATE MY HUSBAND, AND WHY ARE YOU ALLIED WITH TERRORIST?!? oh well, i allow his people visit me. 0UV1N1R (Enemies) Italian Formosaball - STOP ATTEMPTING TO STEAL MY CLAY!!! But the good thing is that you attempted to steal TSE's clay. You caused a bloody war that killed my people, and since you surrendered I will not forgive yuo! 1854 NEVER FORGET!!! Sneelandball - FJAND1NN H0URA!!! I SERIOUSLY HATE YUO!!! I AM SO DONE WITH YUOR ART STUFF!!! YUOR ARTWORKS ARE FULL OF NSFW TCEST CRAP AND THEY MADE ME FEEL BRAINWASHED!!! I HATE YUOR COMIC "Black and Blue", YUO OF STEALINGS THE SPORTACIST COLORS!!! YUO THREATENED ME AND MY FRIENDS!!! AND STOP HURTING ZABIVAKA!!! I NEED MY PEOPLE TO REMEMBER HIM SINCE HE FINISHED BEING A MASCOT OF THE FIFA WORLD CUP RUSSIA 2018! Yuo have worst nukes, I have better nukes! From now on, I hate TMNT because of yuo, I still have to support Sportacus and Zabivaka! L3NG1 L1F1 Y1THR0TTAN1SMA 0G SAB1VAKAN1SMA!!! Good thing you're dead now. I hope you've learnt a lesson! TERball - WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!! FUCKING ARAB!!! STOP THREATENING MY SON!!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!! HOW DARE YUO OF CLAIMED I WAS THE ONE WHO HATES ZABIVAKA, BUT I LIKE ZABIVAKA!!! JUST LEAVE ME AND MY SON ALONE, YOU ARAB!!! Be prepared, motherfucker. I will nuke yuo in 2022! Bangsamoroball - STOP BULLYING MY FRIENDS YOU F**KING B*TCH!! I SUPPORT THE REBELS AGAINST YOU!! Rahib Almurahibball - Everyone hates him, no explaination needed. Family Old Norseballs - Ancestors Scandinaviaball - Great Great Grandfather Swedenball - Great Grandfather Norwayball - Great Grand Uncle Denmarkball - Great Grand Uncle Finnish Empireball - Adopted Great Grand Uncle Icelandball - Real Father Great Grand Uncle Swelandian Empireball - Grandfather Styrkuriaball - Grandmother i am actually her in disguise Soviet Scandinaviaball - Mean Father UNSrawr - Husband Úlfurlandball - Son Blómaslandball - Daughter Tungllandball - Son Ozis Giniaball - Adopted Cousin-in-law IWUbrick - Son Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Republic Category:Christian Category:W1LLAN1AN Speaking Countryball Category:Icelandic Speaking Countryball Category:Nordic Category:Cross Category:Germanic Category:Death Penalty Users